warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Nasario Harlem
Anton Nasario Harlem appears in Warrior: The Next Chapter. He works at the shop that Mina works at, and had known Thomas from previously being in a group in the Tanith army together. He is actually the son of a man who is of high ranks in the Tanith government, but he chose not to be associated with the family. Past Anton was the son of the king's advisor, and when he was very young thrust into the politics and rat-race of the government of Tanith. His father often forced him to take part in various acitivites that he was too young for, and also used his natural speaking ability to gain his own fame, though he disguised it as trying to do the best for him. Anton spent much time in the castle, but rarely talked to Lamar or Cicely; he spent most of his time either with his father or in the library reading. When he was home, he spent most of his time alone or with his younger sister, Sydnie. To help his mother, he would help teach her how to talk and do other essential things, which greatly help his mother and strengthened his bond with his sister. However, even those times didn't make his time at the castle around his father any better. Finally, when he was about 8 years old, he had enough of his father and left to join the army. Though he knew it was a rash decision, and he knew he would leave behind his mother and Sydnie, he didn't want anything to do with his father, and knew it was the easiest way to get away from him. Anton was quickly sent to a training camp for young boys right outside the capitol. He was much smaller than most of them and had no idea what he was doing with handling weapons. Because of this, he was often picked on, unil one day, a boy finally stood up for him and became his friend. That's when Anton met Thomas. He was well respected as the best soldier in the camp and heled Anton learn how to use weapons, as well as give him the friendship that Anton very much missed out on back at the capitol. The two trained together for years, until a war with Sanjaya broke out, and the two were deployed to two seperate sections. After that, he no longer heard from Thomas, but never worried abotu his safety in the least. Finally, when Anton was 20, he dropped out of the army and returned to the capitol. Only, this time, he lived in the lower capitol, rarely visiting the upper capitol and never visiting his family. He soon got a job at a weapons shop, where the RP in his perspective begins... Personality Anton is a collected, mature, kind, and level headed young man who has an unwavering calm demeanor even when horrible things are happening. His love for learning, particularly reading, makes him highly intelligent, knowledgeable, and surprisingly wise for his young age. He tends to stay serious, though sometimes letting out a sarcastic and witty remark or two, but he strives to be as mature as he can be. Though obviously more intelligent than most, he remains extremely respectful of those in authority and will easily take orders as long as they don't go against his morals. He appears to get along with most people, possibly due to his polite mannerisms and how he often compliments people without thinking about it. He has great public speaking abilities, as well as public appeal, but doesn't like to use his talent. He seems to care a lot about the welfare of people around him, helping those in need without asking anything in return. He is also physically very strong from his years in the military and quite skilled in combat. However, if under too much stress or around those who he dislikes for lengthy periods of time, his calm dimeanor can break and he can become quite curt. He tends to find having converstaions with the girls who like him to be quite taxing on his good manners, and can hardly stand to be around them for very long. He also has a habbit of correcting people when they speak, though he realizes it and is trying to break the habbit. In addition, he has a deep animosity towards his father, and often will speak demeaning things about him without hesitation. It has also been shown that Anton acts out of character when very tired, often being strangly outgoing, bold, and being a bit of an airhead. He becomes very flirty, especially to those girls whom he knows well, and can be very clumsy as well. He never seems to remember being that way though and will deny it, much to the amusement of those around him. Appearance He is a bit over 6 foot and thin (about 190 pounds), but muscular because of his days serving in the army. His hair is very light blond, cut shorter and always groomed neatly, and his eyes are narrow and dark hazelnut brown. Many people, mainly adults or his adorning fans, comment that he has straight white teeth. He usually wears simple but rather regal-appearing clothes that always appear pressed. Etymology Anton is of German and Slavic origin, being a variant of the name Anthony, and means "praiseworthy" or "flourishing." During part of the 2nd RP, he goes by Silas, which means "forest" or "woods." Category:Characters Category:Warrior: The Next Chapter Characters Category:Midnight's Characters Category:Protagonists